villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Eggman (Archie Comics)
This article is about the Archie Comics villain - for information on his mainstream counterpart see Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. For original version of Dr. Eggman from Archie Comics see Dr. Robotnik (Archie Comics) Dr. Eggman, born Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo, initially known as Robo-Robotnik and in later issues as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, is the main antagonist in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics after the death of original Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Biography Dr. Eggman in the Archie comics, was originally Dr. Ivo Robotnik (or Julian Kintobor) from an alternate universe, who managed to defeat his universe's Freedom Fighters and reign supreme as Robo-Robotnik. After he became Robo-Robotnik through roboticization, he was a man no more, but rather an artificial intelligence that inhabits a robotic body. He finds the way to mainstream universe of Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics (the so-called Mobius Prime) and starts a new conquest under the disguise of deceased Ivo Robotnik (Robotnik Prime). Later leaving the disguise and choosing a new body. Though Dr. Eggman used his robotic abilities for some time, he was later de-roboticized into flesh and blood by an alien race called Bem. In addition to this, Dr. Eggman is perhaps one of the most intelligent and criminally insane of all the Robotnik alter-egos. He roboticised an entire city of humans as a show of power and has done much worse to the Mobian population. Although not conquering as much territory as his predecessor, he never gives up - unlike Robotnik Prime, he was able to survive all encounters with Sonic; and even after temporarily going insane and getting overthrown by the Iron Dominion, Eggman managed to rise again and rebuild his world-wide empire from the scratch. However, Archie's Dr. Eggman somewhat admires Sonic as an adversary, yet also despises him for the very same reason. It is not unknown for the two to form alliances but Robo-Robotnik's mass-murdering tendencies keep them from lasting long. Personality A classic sociopathic narcissist, Eggman retains his inflated ego, insanity and lust for power, which he has in the video games, as well as his staggering I.Q, inventiveness, and the fact he employs Badniks. However, in the comics, his status as evil is much more apparent. Unlike the lovable but villainous Eggman of Sega lore, who had some honor and morality, this Eggman was perfectly fine with committing mass murder, torturing and prolonging suffering in his opponents, without feeling a pang of remorse. While he could be somewhat childish at times, and had a very well-developed funny bone, his wisecracking attitude and whimsy only made him more dangerous, since it gave the false sense that he wasn't so bad. Many of his schemes and actions rivaled or exceeded those of the version of Dr. Robotnik from the 1993 cartoon, especially his desire to totally industrialize the world and roboticize every living thing. Additionally, while he detests Mobians, the animal-like beings, he is somewhat more tolerant and accepting of Overlanders, the species he belongs to, making him racist. Despite all this, Eggman is in the presence of small redeeming qualities Robotnik Prime did not have when his new personality started to overwhelm his old life after the Super Genesis Wave. Despite this, Eggman was willing to go to even further lengths to get back at his arch-nemesis, such as (during one of his more mentally-imbalanced moments) being willing to destroy half of the EggDome and all within to destroy the Freedom Fighters, and in the crowning moment of his insanity, being willing to disrupt the Super Genesis Wave to get back at Sonic (not caring that this could have possibly destroyed reality itself; and indeed, even afterwards this had severe permanent after-effects). Even this action, however, Eggman regarded as "too crazy" for himself. However, he still enjoys roboticizing and killing people. After the Genesis Wave event, his personality somewhat mellowed out, though he remained mostly ruthless and cruel to his enemies and underlings. For example, he lied to his minion Clove about how his cybernetics could be used to cure her sister, Cassia, of her debilitating disease, and would only continue to treat her condition if they both remain loyal to the Eggman Empire. This act just goes to show how evil, sadistic, and ruthless Eggman can be and making him one of the most evil villains in all Sonic the Hedgehog Media. Gallery Images 226px-RoboRobotnik_issue72.png|Robo-Robotnik disguised as Robotnik Prime. 444px-Robo-Robotnik_Revealed.jpg|Robo-Robotnik's original appearance revealed. 255px-Warlord-Doctor_Julian_Ivo_Eggman_Mach_Two.JPG|Insane Robotnik introduces himself as "Warlord-Doctor Julian Ivo Eggman Robo-Kintobor Mach Two". Legionization.jpg Archie-egg.png|Robo-Robotnik after downloading himself into his "Eggman" body for the first time. ClassicEggman.png|Dr. Eggman as he appeared in the Genesis arc and in his early years after the Worlds Collide arc. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Usurper Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Successful Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Polluters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Crackers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Internet Villains Category:Inmates Category:Torturer Category:Deal Makers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Disciplinarians Category:Monarchs Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Elitist Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Legacy Category:Brainwashers Category:Master of Hero Category:Propagandists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Game Changer Category:Humanoid Category:Supremacists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Thief Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Twin/Clone